Seedling sprouters in which a quantity of viable seeds may be placed in contact with a moisture bearing element are known in the art. In a few days time the seeds begin to sprout and the sprouts may be transferred to an area where further growth may take place. The sprouting of a seed is a fascinating phenomena to witness. The beginning of life in one of its most simple forms is an occasion which is of great educational value. U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,567, issued to Newman discloses a plant terrarium having a cylindrical base and an elongated transparent cover fitted thereto. The terrarium is adapted to contain a pot of soil in which a plant can grow. The terrarium structure includes means for retaining the pot in position within the terrarium and an air vent opening in the cover.
The present invention presents a seedling sprouter made of transparent material through which the sprouting of a seed may be seen. The sprouter contains a seed which is held against the container wall by a mass of moisture absorbent material such as sponge. A removable cap is provided to allow water to be added to the container and its contents when it is desired to begin the germination of the seed. The cap is provided with means allowing suspension of the container which may be worn as an article of jewelry. No such device is known in the prior art.